


SomeBucky That I Used To Know

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky makes Gratituius Movie refrences, Gen, Good Howard, Howard Stark Saves Bucky, Howard is a Good Bro, Humor, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, The Asset Is Not Amused, The Asset deserves all the hugs, The Asset doesnt mince words, The Asset is Adorable and must be protected, The Asset is So Very Confused, ok only two but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: The Asset is... confused. He was supposed to complete his Mission, but somehow, his mission had changed the Assets mind. So Howard Stark is now the Assets new Handler, and according to the voice in his head called 'Bucky', a stubborn little punk.What is a punk?





	SomeBucky That I Used To Know

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to write a sequel you can, but I'm not planning one.

* * *

 

 

Staring through the sniper's scope, the Asset waits. Its handlers had left it on its own on this mission, threatening it with The Chair if it failed and/or otherwise defied, ran, or defected from mission parameters;

 

_ ( _ **_Mission:_ ** _ #556 RSSS/KHS-91 _

**_Mission Objective:_ ** _ Kill Stark, Anthony Walter, Howard, eliminate witnesses. _

**_Mission Parameters:_ ** _  Collateral damage:  _ _ Accepted _

**_Priority:_ ** _ High _

 

_ Hail HYDRA.) _

 

The Asset is waiting for - **Target** **Designation:** _Stark, Anthony Walter, Howard (_ **Threat Level:** _Minimal)-_ The Target to drive down the road. 

 

Failure is not accepted.

 

Hail HYDRA.

 

It is hours before the car carrying The Target is seen.

 

The Asset lines up the shot and pulls the Trigger.

 

Hesitation is not accepted.

 

The car wheels off the road. 

 

**Phase One:** _ Complete _ .

 

The Asset swiftly approaches the vehicle and uses Its metal arm to rip the door off the hinges. The Target is inside, dazed, but seems to shake it off.

 

The Target looks at The Asset. 

 

He looks shocked.

 

“Sergeant Barnes?” The Target gasps. The Asset is confused- Who is Sergeant Barnes?

 

“I am the Asset, who is Sergeant Barnes?” The Asset demands. The Asset is confused on why it asks- Talking with The Target is not within Mission parameters. Nevertheless, it asks.

 

“You are Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, friend to Steve Rogers,  _ my _ friend, we called you Bucky,” The Target says.

 

Something…  _ Something _ . Something  _ pings _ at the back of The Assets head, a flash, a skinny blond that thought he was big- the same blond, but bigger- The Target, but younger- The Asset, smiling, laughing,  _ living _ .

 

The Asset doesn’t know what to make of these images, other than it seems like it used to be a Person, not an  _ It _ \- when did that change? It/he wonders. 

 

The Asset was...confused. Which seemed to be a running theme ( _ what was a running theme _ ?) right now.  

 

He told The Target as much.

 

“I can help with that if you help me...Asset.” 

 

The man grimaced when he used The Assets designation.  _ Strange _ . 

 

“You can make The Asset more efficient?” the Target seemed to look utterly upset and pained at The Assets words.

 

“Yes- yes just-” the Target looked around. “We need to get to safety,” The Target looked at It/him. “Where are your… partners?”

 

“The Winter Soldier was not given any Handlers for this Mission. Mission parameters have been broken. The Asset will be punished and Wiped. The Chair will be used.”

 

The Target looked like he wanted to comment on that, but held back.

 

“Then we need to get somewhere safe. do you have a vehicle, Asset?”

 

“ _ Da _ .” The Target blinked at his use of Russian but shrugged it off.

 

“Then get me out of here, back home Asset.  **New Mission** :  _ Protect the Stark family _ ,  **Priority** :  _ Alpha _ .”

 

The Asset nodded, picking up the injured man and carrying him toward the van that he had used on the mission.

 

“Mission Accepted,” the Asset said, then, automatically-

 

“Hail HYDRA.”

 

The Asset ignored the way It’s/his new Handler went still, stiff and silent in it's/his arms, and the way Handlers breath caught. 

 

It did not matter. 

  
  


With the new Mission, The Asset swiftly made his way towards the van.

 

The Target had not relaxed since he tensed, and looked at The Asset with narrowed eyes as he strapped The Target into his seat.

 

The Asset ignored it.

 

The Target didn’t speak as The Asset strapped him into the passenger seat, nor did he speak when it/he climbed into the drivers' side. It wasn’t until The Asset began to drive that The Target began to speak.

 

“I need to give you directions to my home-”

 

“No.” The Asset denied.

 

The Target raised an eyebrow. “No? Then how will you get there?”

 

The Asset stared straight ahead. 

 

“HYDRA knows where The Target lives. HYDRA gave The Asset the Address.”

 

The man’s eyes widened. 

 

“They know where we live,” He breathed, “So we aren’t safe there.”

 

“Correct.” The Asset confirmed.

 

“Then we need to hurry, we need to move my family, HYDRA will be after them!” 

 

“Incorrect.” The Asset denied.

 

The Target looked at The Asset incredulously.

 

“But you just said they know where I live, they wanted you to kill me!”

 

“The Winter Soldier was dispatched as an assassin on the request of the client, who only paid for one attempt. The Winter Soldier failed, so HYDRA will believe The Asset to be dead, and HYDRA will not pursue any more attempts.”

 

“Just like that? They think because you didn't come back and complete the mission, you’re  _ dead _ ?”

 

The Asset nodded.

 

“The Asset has never failed before.”

 

The Target looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Well. That sounds terrifying and makes me think I'm incredibly lucky to be alive.” The Target mumbled.

 

“You are.” The Asset stated bluntly.

 

The Target nodded slowly.

 

“Who paid for my death?”

 

“Obadiah Stane.”

 

The Target gasped. “What- _ Obi _ ? Why?”

 

“The Asset does not know. Knowledge was not required for The Asset to function.”

 

“Wow,” The Target snorted. “HYDRA are  _ dicks _ .”

 

“....what do phalluses have to do with HYDRA?”

 

The Target sighed.

 

“Never mind, Bu-Asset. Just drive.”

 

The Asset drove.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive towards The Targets abode was…  _ something _ . The Asset didn't quite know the word for it. 

 

Flashes of images of people, places and things he/it didn't remember danced across his mind.

 

_ Yeah well, whaddya’ expect, they haven't fried our brain in a while, ya punk. _

 

The Asset almost slammed on the breaks.

 

**_Almost_ ** _. _ Because  _ nothing _ startles The Asset. Not even weird voices in his mind. Which he had a feeling should concern him.

 

_ I'm you, dummy, the you that HYDRA tried to snuff out. _

 

The Asset frowned. 

 

_ Nobody puts Bucky in a corner. _

 

The Voice- Bucky?- Sounded smug.

 

For some reason, The Asset had a feeling that the Voice - Bucky, said something of significance that he shouldn't have knowledge of. 

 

_ Natashenka would get the reference. _

 

The voice was…  _ Pouting _ ? Could a voice in his head pout?

 

“Target.” The Asset spoke, and the Target looked at him.

 

“I have a name, you know that right?”

 

“Stark, Anthony Walter, Howard.  **Threat Level:** _ Minimal _ .”

 

The Target blinked slowly.

 

“Well. you got the first part right. The second not so much.”

 

“Clearly.” The Asset said flatly, then startled.

 

The Target grinned.

 

“Was that sarcasm?” The Asset shook his head.

 

“Unclear.”

 

“Well,” The Target sighed, “Just, use my name, not the full one, mind you-” The Tar- Stark grimaced. “Just, first or last name, ok?”

 

“Stark.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do voices… pout?”

 

Stark blinked. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again.

 

“...What?”

 

“I think the voice in my head is pouting.”

 

Stark looked at him with wary eyes.

 

“Oooookey. What is the voice saying?”

 

“That he is me. The one HYDRA tried to snuff out.” The Asset frowned. “And he said something about not putting Bucky in a corner. The Asset does not...understand,” The Asset grimaced. “Knowledge is not The Asset’s place. But The Asset is… confused.”

 

Stark looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

“You have two personalities? And of all of the things, Bucky chooses to reference is  _ Dirty Dancing?! _ ”

 

The Asset scowled.

 

“Is this not acceptable?” 

 

Stark shook his head.

 

“No! No, it’s good.”

 

The Asset nodded.

 

“Just proves Bucky’s still in there…” Stark murmured quietly. The Asset had a feeling he wasn’t supposed to hear that, so The Asset ignored it. 

 

_ Damn straight, Howard. Ain’t nothin’ gonna keep me down! _

 

The Asset had a sudden urge to both strangle This Bucky and burst into song.

 

The Asset was not amused.

 

* * *

  
  


The Asset pulled into the garage of the large mansion. 

 

“Everyone should be asleep,” Stark told him/it. “Maria was going to come tonight with me but Tony got a migraine,” Stark grimaced. “Tony hit his head in the lab, took my eyes off him for one minute- I love that boy but he’s a pain to watch, always getting into trouble, picking fights with kids that tease him.” Stark sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

_ Sounds like a little punk I knew. Heh, now Stark knows how I felt. Tell him that, I wanna see his face! _

 

“The voice says that that sounds like a… punk he knew. He says now you know how he felt. He wanted you to know.”

 

Stark snorted, shaking his head. 

 

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up Barnes,” Stark waved a hand. “Figures even HYDRA couldn’t silence your Punk-ass snark.”

 

_ Hey! _ The voice- Bucky protested.

 

“The Asset doesn’t think he liked that.” The Asset told Stark. “But The Asset is not sure exactly what like and dislike is.”

 

“That’s just...sad.” Stark looked at him...sadly? The Asset was unsure. Emotion was something he/it struggled with.

 

“So- Asset,” Stark clapped his hands, before wincing. “Ok, you know what,” Stark looked at him sternly, “you need a name.”

 

“The Winter Soldier does not need a name to Function.” The Asset informed Stark, who wrinkled his nose then grinned.

 

“I’ll call you Winter, then.” The Asset blinked.

 

“I-”

 

_ Just accept it punk. Howard never gives up. Your name is Winter, buddy.  _

 

“That is… acceptable.” The As- Winter, said slowly. 

 

“I have the feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Winter!”

 

_ Really Stark? Casablanca? The punks worse than Stevie… _

 

Winter followed the older Stark as he babbled about babysitting, something called BARF and how Tony would love Winter.

 

Winter had a feeling he would...like it here.

 

If he could only get Bucky to stop cackling about *World's Deadliest Nanny* in his head, that is.

 

* * *

 


End file.
